


A Nudge Is All We Needed

by TwelveTurquoise12



Series: Mirakillous [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Investigations, Mirakillous Squad, ak femslash week 2019, black cat is best wingman, day 6: kiss, they kiss to escape from being noticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveTurquoise12/pseuds/TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: "Milady," Queen Bee whispered. Her voice was calm, comforting even. "Follow my lead."Queen Bee stepped towards Ladybug, walking closer and closer. Surprised, Ladybug backed away, until her back reached a wall. Queen Bee casually stretched open a hand and placed her palm on the wall. A lazy smirk on her face, she stared down at Ladybug.Ladybug's eyes darted nervously at her surroundings, somehow refusing to look at Queen Bee. Redness blossomed on her cheeks. "Wha-"She kissed her.Queen Bee swooped down and kissed Ladybug.-Spin-off of Which Partner. Written for Assassination Classroom Femslash Week 2019 Day 6: Kiss/ Wish.





	A Nudge Is All We Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe of my other fic Which Partner?. But you don’t have to read it to understand it. In this AU (I call it the Mirakillous Squad), Hayami is still Ladybug, Chiba is still Black Cat, and Nakamura has the biggest, gayest crush on Ladybug. Because Kouchou (bad guy) is getting stronger, Ladybug gives the bee miraculous to Nakamura and she becomes Queen Bee, and Black Cat gives the fox miraculous to Sugaya and he becomes Reynard. Unlike canon Miraculous Ladybug, Queen Bee and Reynard get to keep their miraculouses after a trial of a week.  
Written for Day 6 (Kiss/ Wish) of Assassination Classroom Femslash Week 2019 :D

Queen Bee was rather impatient.

She tapped her fingers on her thigh, alight blue eyes darting around the decrepit room. In her peripheral vision, she saw Reynard hovering behind her. Black Cat was inspecting the peeling paint, poking at the wall with one finger. Their little gang of superheroes was missing one. And apparently, only _she _cared about Ladybug's (temporary) absence.

Funny. And to think that Black Cat and Ladybug only had each other in the beginning.

Queen Bee shifted in her seat-

"Bee! Don't move!"

Queen Bee glanced lazily at Reynard, who was busy fiddling with her blonde hair. "Hey, I'm just making sure you don't touch my miraculous," she commented, referencing to the ever-important comb on her head.

"Alright, I'll be careful." Reynard gently slid out Queen Bee's hair tie, and her hair fell down in golden waves. "What colour do you want?"

"Why don't you decide for me, master artist?"

Bee heard Reynard take a step back. "Hmm, I think I'm going to do purple today. A nice contrast against your golden hair."

Reynard took out a piece of purple hair chalk and began to rub it on the ends of Queen Bee's hair to give it a temporary ombre look. He crouched down to get a better angle, his grey ponytail swishing with every move.

"You're really good at disguise, Reynard," Black Cat, who was next to them, commented. "Thanks to you, we can now go undercover and investigate fishy places, even when we're in our superhero forms."

"Just doing what I can to help the team," Reynard replied good-naturedly. "Where's LB?"

"Over here."

Queen Bee instantly recognized that cool voice. A sunny grin appeared on her face. "Ladybug!"

A familiar red figure swung through the window, her pigtails flying in the breeze. Ladybug, with a bag in hand, landed in the gang's little hideout, which was the top floor of a small, abandoned building. Black Cat, who happened to be rather well informed about buildings, had made sure it was safe. The windows couldn't be fully closed and the source of light was just two dingy light bulbs, but it worked well for them. They were careful not to leave trails, and the only thing they kept in the hideout was an "emergency snack kit" (filled with biscuits and chocolate bars, courtesy of Queen Bee, and in a plastic box to keep out the mice, courtesy of Ladybug).

Ladybug was the one who approached Nakamura one day and offered her the bee miraculous. Ever since that fateful day, Queen Bee liked to cling onto Ladybug. She especially liked to see the serious Ladybug get all worked up at her antics, so Queen Bee tossed endless puns and pick up lines at Ladybug just for the heck of it. Ladybug was so _cute _with her little pigtails and pink blush and sharp emerald eyes that shot death glares at akumas and-

Oh well. Queen Bee was getting distracted again.

"Nice to see you, milady!" Queen Bee greeted Ladybug cheerfully. She had taken to calling Ladybug "milady" and it stuck. Everyone was pretty much used to it. Ignoring Reynard, Queen Bee leapt up from her seat and practically pounced towards Ladybug. She wrapped her arms around Ladybug and smiled contently. "Ahh, it's always good to see you!"

As usual, Ladybug was slightly amused yet exasperated by Queen Bee. "It's good to see you too." Ladybug hugged her back, and when Queen Bee didn't relent, Ladybug shifted and tugged her limbs free from Queen Bee's enthusiastic embrace.

"I'm not late, am I?" Ladybug suddenly seemed to realize she was the last to arrive.

"No. We just got here early," Black Cat said.

"Queen Bee too? That's unexpected," Ladybug commented. Her tone was perfectly neutral, and she was not condemning Queen Bee for her characteristic lateness (the others were just too early!). She was merely stating the truth. Queen Bee admired Ladybug's ability to separate emotions from work.

Queen Bee winked at Ladybug. "I'm just looking forward to spending time with you, milady. Of course I have to get here on time."

Ladybug remained stoic even when facing Queen Bee's remarks. "Well, let's move on to the preparation. Bee, go and get your hair done," Ladybug commanded.

"Alright, alright." Queen Bee obediently plopped down on her stool and let Reynard continue.

Queen Bee watched as Ladybug went over to her bag and took out a pair of black jeans and an oversized hoodie. She put them on, which covered the bright polka-dot patterns on her limbs. She took out the hair ribbons from her signature pigtails, and stuffed them in her pocket. "Black Cat, can you go over the directions one more time?"

"Sure." A screen slid out from Black Cat's baton and a map popped out. Neon green highlighted the path which Ladybug and Queen Bee would go over. Queen Bee knew they were chosen for this task as both Black Cat and Reynard had fake animal ears on their heads, which would be difficult to conceal. Black Cat read aloud the street names and building names, and Queen Bee repeated them in her mind. She was sure she would remember them all.

Despite the fact that only the females would be investigating, all members of the squad had equally important parts to play. Queen Bee recalled her team members and their strengths. Reynard, whose artistic talent was paralleled to none, was in charge of the disguises. With each new location and investigation, he would come up with new outfit ideas and hairstyles. Black Cat was the one who studied the maps and determined which places were worth investigating. Queen Bee came up with aliases and contingency plans. Ladybug was the one who coordinated everyone and dealt with the logistics.

Perhaps, at one point, one of them had wondered if they were overestimating a dude in a butterfly costume. But they knew Kochou's miraculous power was undeniably strong, maybe even stronger than all of their powers, as Kochou had the ability to manipulate the public and bestow them with dangerous abilities. Therefore, by all means, they were determined to defeat Kochou for once and for all.

There was a shuffle, and Reynard moved on to Ladybug. "LB, I think I'll spray your hair brown," he said, taking out a can of hairspray.

"Sure," Ladybug replied easily. After Reynard temporarily changed her hair colour, he studied Ladybug for moment. He walked around her in circles, lean frame bent down to observe her.

"Hmm, do you wanna leave it down?" Reynard asked. "We put it up for the last two times."

Ladybug hmmed softly and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I think it's fine this way. Thanks, Reynard."

Queen Bee felt personally attacked by how pretty Ladybug was. One day Ladybug would look at her with those bright, cool eyes of hers and stare straight into her soul and Queen Bee would dissipate into dust as if she had been Cataclysmed (she assumed that was how Cataclysm would work on a human).

"You look gorgeous, milady!" Queen Bee had to butt in. "I don't get why you can still look great in every single disguise," she said, half whining and half praising Ladybug.

"You look good too," Ladybug replied without batting an eye. A little pink blush appeared on her cheeks at the compliment. Perhaps she had been exposed to Queen Bee's flirting for so long, she had become used to it.

"We'll be staying here as backup," Black Cat informed them. There were sheets of lined paper in his hands, presumably notes for a test. Black Cat was always studious and made use of every bit of time.

"Alright." Ladybug looked around at the group, all ready for their mission. "Bee, let's go!"

* * *

Queen Bee and Ladybug observed their surroundings. Queen Bee watched as Ladybug tugged on her hoodie, covering her face even more.

"Hey, that's where we busted that drug group." Queen Bee gestured to a rundown building. They may not have much success in finding Kochou, but they ended up solving other crimes.

"I remember," Ladybug replied shortly. Before she could say anything else, a few men walked down the road. Queen Bee instinctively tensed.

"It's okay. They're not dangerous," Ladybug whispered in her ear, and something bubbled inside Queen Bee upon hearing her voice in such close proximity.

Queen Bee wanted to make a half-hearted joke, but knew this wasn't the time. Besides, Ladybug would just ignore her like she always did.

Queen Bee internally groaned. Ladybug was so frustrating! Ladybug had became an expert in ignoring Queen Bee's flirting. She was practically immune to all of her flirting and still seemed to think she was an immature kid. Couldn't Ladybug tell Queen Bee was genuinely interested in her? Even the boys had an inkling of what was going on.

And it hurt, too. Queen Bee (and practically everyone else) knew Ladybug had a big crush on Black Cat back when it was just the two of them. Now Ladybug acted less lovestruck around Black Cat and didn't pet his head as much, but Queen Bee still wondered if she still had romantic feelings for him. Black Cat was a great guy (heck, if it wasn't for her crush on Ladybug, she would've fallen for him), and he and Ladybug would make a perfect match, but Queen Bee still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

It was becoming unbearable. The impulsive part of Queen Bee wanted to throw herself at Ladybug. The more sensible part of her screamed at her to _stop _because Ladybug wasn't responding to her flirting, which meant she probably wasn't interested in her, and Queen Bee was annoying her more than anything else. But the problem was, it was so fun to think of new pickup lines and hear Ladybug sigh in exasperation. Queen Bee couldn't stop.

The duo walked around and did a bit of investigation. Queen Bee dealt with whatever questions that were thrown at her and Ladybug, allowing them to not seem suspicious. Sometimes Queen Bee got too carried away with her rather elaborate answers (read: bullshitting), and Ladybug had to nudge to stop her.

They were told not to go in the dark alleys, therefore naturally, they knew they _had _to go there.

"I think it's best if we sneak in," Ladybug murmured. "No talking, no buying our way in, just plain sneaking."

They waited until the street was rather empty. Then they quickly hurried into the alley and stuck close to the walls. The alley they had went in had a dead end, with cardboard boxes and rubbish all strewn over on the floor.

"Yikes," Queen Bee muttered as she carefully stepped past the mess. "I wonder what happened here."

"Bee." Ladybug's voice was more serious than usual (if it was possible). She gestured at her shoe. "Look."

Queen Bee peered at the space near Ladybug's shoe. It was a butterfly, wings open, perfectly still. A dead butterfly. And it looked a lot like one of Kochou's akumas.

Ladybug's beautiful, piercing eyes stared straight at Queen Bee. At that moment, Queen Bee felt her soul leave her heart and drift up to heaven- okay wait, they had business to do. Queen Bee might not have that "telepathic connection" Black Cat and Ladybug seemed to have, but she knew exactly what Ladybug wanted.

Ladybug looked around, presumably hunting for more butterfly clues. Her hand reached out for an upturned box-

Footsteps.

Footsteps of several people, coming towards the _dark alley they had been told not to enter._

The dark alley with a dead end.

Queen Bee's entire body tensed and she whipped her head towards Ladybug. She hated seeing the sliver of panic in Ladybug's expression. Ladybug had completely frozen up, her hand on her yoyo already.

Queen Bee was a quick thinker. Attacking would expose them and lead to worse consequences. They could jump out, but they would also be exposed. Hiding was an option, but there weren't many places to hide and there were _two _of them-

Ladybug was biting her lip, clearly nervous. Queen Bee's line of sight trailed down to her lips and an idea leapt into her mind. A terrible, brilliant, ludicrous idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Milady," Queen Bee whispered. Her voice was calm, comforting even. "Follow my lead."

Queen Bee stepped towards Ladybug, walking closer and closer. Surprised, Ladybug backed away, until her back reached a wall. Queen Bee casually stretched open a hand and placed her palm on the wall. A lazy smirk on her face, she stared down at Ladybug.

Ladybug's eyes darted nervously at her surroundings, somehow refusing to look at Queen Bee. Redness blossomed on her cheeks. "Wha-"

She kissed her.

Queen Bee swooped down and kissed Ladybug.

It was everything Queen Bee had ever dreamed of yet it was terrible because _this was Ladybug's first (non-consensual?) kiss _and it didn't mean anything because it was supposed to be purely for work purposes.

Ladybug tasted like cherry lip gloss and quiet evening nights and calmness with a strong raging inside her-

Ladybug pulled away, and Queen Bee could feel her hot breath on her lips.

"Sorry," she muttered so softly only Ladybug could hear. "But trust me."

Ladybug's wide eyes softened, and the intense look she was giving her was turning Queen Bee into mush.

It felt like Queen Bee couldn't think. Her mind was too clouded by a pink haze of emotions. She could feel her pulse drumming against her wrist. Ladybug's lips were soft and warm and they looked _so _kissable.

Then Ladybug surprised her by awkwardly tilting her head up to meet Queen Bee's lips.

They kissed again and something irresistibly sweet gushed into Queen Bee's veins and she felt like flying. Then she hastily deepened the kiss when she heard footsteps come even closer.

It tasted like desperation and hope and madness and heaven and oh, Queen Bee didn't even have words to describe it anymore.

Only Ladybug could render her speechless.

Queen Bee snaked a hand between them and gave Ladybug's hand a comforting squeeze.

The footsteps stopped near the alley and Queen Bee imagined the people peeking in.

Somebody cussed. "Urgh, stupid teens making out," a rough voice sounded.

Ladybug unexpectedly moved and exaggerated wrapped her arms around Queen Bee. Queen Bee's heart was about to leap out of her chest, but she knew Ladybug was acting especially… _physical _to get those people away.

Queen Bee hoped the people would stop staring at her and Ladybug, and leave. But a teeny tiny selfish bit of her wanted to capture this moment forever. Just her and Ladybug. Masks forgotten. Hands intertwined. Together. Frozen in this time and age.

Guilt suddenly seeped into her heart and the illusion shattered. _She probably doesn't like you, dummy._

"They're gone." Ladybug's lips moved against Queen Bee's, quietly speaking.

Queen Bee peeled herself off Ladybug and peered around. "Ah. They're gone," she absentmindedly repeated, still feeling the shadow of Ladybug's touch imprinted on her, as if she was made out of memory foam.

Then came the most awkward silence Queen Bee had ever witnessed in her short life. Her feelings had zoomed to the top then sunk to the bottom of all pits like a rollercoaster. What was that kiss? What did it mean? Would Ladybug hate her?

Ladybug coughed. "So. That kiss…"

"It was for work purposes," Queen Bee finished rather lamely, her words sounding hollow even to her ears. "It might not be the best solution but we weren't exposed."

Ladybug was nodding. "Yeah, yeah, we should continue…"

Queen Bee's spinning top vibrated. She pulled it out and realized Reynard was calling her. At the same time, Ladybug put her yoyo to her ear to receive a call.

"There's an akuma attack. They need our help," Ladybug declared.

"Alrighty, let's go back." Somehow Queen Bee didn't have it in her to say "milady" like she always did.

They quickly detransformed then transformed again, so Reynard's disguise would wear off.

The akuma battle went by in a blur. Queen Bee knew both she and Ladybug were out of it, leaving a confused Black Cat and Reynard to watch out for them and deal with the akuma. Reynard might not have realized their sudden airheadedness but Black Cat definitely knew what was going on. He was too observant.

After Ladybug had cleansed the akuma, the group did their customary fistbump. Queen Bee realized Ladybug still couldn't look at her in the eye.

"So, Bee, see you tonight," Black Cat said.

"Huh?" Queen Bee said without thinking.

Black Cat gave her a strange look, suspicion dancing in his catlike eyes. "We have patrol tonight, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." A flurry of activity next to her caught her attention and Queen Bee spun to see Ladybug zooming away. Alarm leapt in her heart. Were they finished with their discussion?

"Ladybug, wait!" she called but Ladybug was already gone.

* * *

"Something's bothering you and Ladybug."

Queen Bee didn't reply, but hmmed. Like Ladybug, Black Cat could be so perfectly neutral. He wasn't accusing Queen Bee, he was merely stating what he'd observed. She focused on looking at the city lights from the roof they were both on.

"How did you tell?"

Black Cat stared at Queen Bee, probably wondering why she didn't straight up jump into the story already. He swallowed and said, "Ladybug has quick reflexes, but today she was nearly hit by the akuma several times. And as for you… I don't know how to say it, but you have a certain style… flair… yeah, and you usually flirt with Ladybug or make jokes during akuma fights. But you didn't. And you seemed more subdued, somehow. I-I don't know." Black Cat vaguely waved his hands around. "That's what I saw and inferred."

Queen Bee allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Oh boy, since you put so much effort in coming up with that, I guess I'll tell you."

A pause.

"I kissed Ladybug."

She looked at him for a reaction but he just raised his eyebrows then lowered them.

Seeing as Black Cat remained silent, Queen Bee took it as her cue to speak.

"We were about to be cornered by people, and I thought no one would care for two teenagers making out in a dark alley (no, we didn't really make out). It worked, for the most part. Ladybug and I said the kiss didn't mean anything except as a means for us to escape, but obviously I have a gigantic crush on Ladybug and she doesn't and I... can't get it out of my mind. And Ladybug seems to be caught up about it too." Queen Bee looked at Black Cat, awaiting his response.

Infuriating enough, he didn't say a word. He was probably carefully turning the matter over in his mind. Queen Bee took the chance to sigh and say, "Now I've probably ruined our friendship. Bravo! I mean, there's still the chance that Ladybug thinks I'm joking, as always, and won't take me or the kiss seriously."

"You always complain how Ladybug ignores your flirting, but I think this time, she knows how you truly feel," Black Cat pondered out loud. "And maybe she doesn't know how to react to that. That's why she's so awkward."

Queen Bee huffed. "She's had plenty of people crush on her. Although I'm probably the first that happens to be her friend."

Black Cat tapped his fingers on his chin. "Hmm, Bee? Do you think she also has a crush on you?"

"No?" Queen Bee was baffled by the question that popped out of the blue. Why would Ladybug like her? And even if Ladybug swung that way (or both ways), she wouldn't crush on _her _of all people.

"Well, after your kiss, at the akuma fight, I saw her sneak looks at you when you weren't noticing." Black Cat's eyes started to shift around, a sign that he was feeling awkward. "A-and she had that _look _on her face, and I know it's that look she, uhh, gives to people she likes. Maybe she realized something after the kiss. And I haven't seen her so distracted ever since the..."

"The Accident," Queen Bee finished grimly.

"I'm not sure though, I'm not good at reading people, but I've actually had a feeling that Ladybug feels something special for you for some time. But of course intuition can't be trusted, but that look she gave you was pretty familiar." Black Cat's tone was unsure and suggested Queen Bee not to leap to conclusions after hearing his thoughts.

Queen Bee couldn't believe it. Ladybug was really good at brushing her comments away, and now Black Cat thought she liked her? Queen Bee laughed and said, "Nice analysis kitty, but Ladybug sees me as just a friend. And by the way, how do you know that 'look' Ladybug gives?"

Seriousness clouded over Black Cat's face. "I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else. Especially Ladybug."

That piqued Queen Bee's curiosity, so she casually said, "Okay." What sort of thing was Black Cat willing to tell her but not tell Ladybug? Wait, it probably had something to do with Ladybug's crush-

"I know Ladybug once had a crush on me-"

Queen Bee snapped her fingers. "Bingo! I knew it!" she declared triumphantly.

"Don't interrupt me," Black Cat retorted rapidly. A second of silence followed, then he continued, "I'm not mad it was just… just… okay let's ignore that and continue," he rambled in one go.

The corner of Queen Bee's lips quirked up, amused by his flustered self.

"I thought everyone except you knew about Ladybug's gigantic ass crush."

"Well, I must had done a decent job of acting dumb." Black Cat allowed a little chuckle to escape his mouth. "I noticed Ladybug was showing me extra attention and blushing and all that, and I knew she had a crush on me. It was honestly terrifying, like my best friend and my partner having romantic feelings for me? How am I supposed to deal with that? So I didn't."

At that point Black Cat became more hesitant about sharing. "I didn't have a crush on her, but I did sort of wonder briefly what it would be like to, uhh, date her. But it was really scary and I decided we would be better off as friends. I know it's stupid but I thought if I pretended to be blindly oblivious, the entire crush thing would die down. I basically ignored Ladybug's feelings- alright that sounds terrible- I ignored her _crush_, and made it clear I only saw her as a friend. So eventually, Ladybug got over me and never confessed."

"Oh. Wow." Queen Bee didn't know what to say. She had many thoughts running in her head, but to say something sympathetic? "Can you elaborate on the scary part?"

"Well," Black Cat sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "First thing: we're both young. We can't handle a romantic relationship. Second thing: what if we argue too much? What if we break our friendship and partnership? What will happen to the superhero duo? How can we face Kochou? Third thing: I'm not sure whether she likes me beyond the idea of me. I'm not saying she's shallow, it's just that we're teenagers and things like that happen."

"True, true." Queen Bee knew Black Cat often sounded bitter whenever he talked about his fangirls.

"I still think Ladybug likes you," Black Cat insisted. "She looks at you the way she used to look at me. Half-exasperated, half-endearing, and I dunno, softer… You should talk to Ladybug."

Queen Bee crossed her arms. "Huh." The simple word did nothing to conclude the tornado ripping inside her heart and the gush of excitement in her veins.

Queen Bee's mind was racing. Black Cat was a very careful person, so if he was telling her that, he must be certain Ladybug liked her back. But the possibility… sounded absolutely bonkers to her. Like, _what? _Ladybug and Queen Bee? As a… couple? The idea still hadn't sank in.

"I said, you should talk to Ladybug," Black Cat repeated. "To stop things from getting awkward and out of hand. Miscommunication can be a big problem."

O_kay, he sounds like a lecturer, _Queen Bee thought. "But didn't you give me ten thousand reasons why not to date anymore in this group? That it could screw up our friendships and other scary stuff?"

"That's just what I feel," Black Cat explained. "And to start things off, I-I'm not good at human interaction." He scratched his head. "However, _you _are, so you may have a different take on this situation."

"True. And anyways, Ladybug's mature enough to know what to do. So," Queen Bee shuffled on her feet. "Guess I'll speak to her then."

"But Bee," Black Cat's voice turned firm. "Don't hurt Ladybug or else I'll Cataclysm you."

"Aww, kitty's protective of Ladybug!" Queen Bee cooed just to get on his nerves.

Like Ladybug, Black Cat sometimes didn't know how to respond to Queen Bee. "O-of course," Black Cat muttered defensively. His fake cat ears stood up, on guard. "She's my best friend, after all."

Seeing him so weirdly caught up about this sent Queen Bee into hysterics. She clutched her stomach and laughed wildly. "Geez, it's so much fun to work you guys up!" she cried. "Y'know, Reynard and I should have a 'how many times can we piss you two off' contest. That ought to be interesting."

"You two are going to turn us bald prematurely," Black Cat deadpanned. He clapped a hand on Queen Bee's shoulder. "Remember what I told you, and good luck."

Queen Bee laughed to hide the storm of anxiety churning inside her. "Hehe, yes sir."

* * *

Ladybug patrolled with Reynard next night. Queen Bee didn't have a chance to talk to Ladybug until two days after the kiss. It was supposedly Ladybug and Black Cat's shift that night, but Black Cat had agreed to let Queen Bee take his place. Black Cat was unexpectedly becoming a wingman.

That night was quiet and the air was laced with an autumny flavour. At their meeting spot, Queen Bee bounded on the soles of her feet, nervously anticipating Ladybug's arrival. And for once, she was the early one to a patrol.

Queen Bee mentally rehearsed her speech, moving her lips to form silent shapes. But it wasn't like she would actually stick to the script. Queen Bee was prone to improvising and boy was she good at it.

"Bee, we need to talk."

Queen Bee looked up upon hearing that business-like voice. Ladybug was there, pigtails and ribbons blowing in the wind. Her hands were fiddling with her yoyo, a sure sign of her anxiety. But her eyes were fierce and sure in the night light.

(Queen Bee wondered what was Ladybug so sure about.)

"Ladybug," Queen Bee greeted. It was so uncharacteristic of her to _greet _someone instead of going over and slapping them on the back or something.

"So. Umm. Hi," Ladybug muttered. "So, you, uh, really like me?"

_Reynard must've convinced her, _Queen Bee thought. "Yeeeep, milady." Queen Bee popped the "p".

"Oh, I see," Ladybug replied awkwardly. A brilliant red flush had risen on her cheeks and she placed her hands on them, almost as if she could magically hide herself. She was so cute.

"If I didn't like you, why would I flirt so much and yet not at all with the others, milady?" Queen Bee took a step closer to Ladybug, who quickly retreated. Her "professionalism" was melting and it was kind of adorable to see.

"Why-why can you talk about this so casually?" Ladybug's quiet voice was a pitch higher than usual. "I… I-"

"Yeaah, you have a crush on me too," Queen Bee drawled, a lazy smirk on her face.

At the words, Ladybug turned as bright red as her suit and was rendered speechless. "How-"

"Black Cat is really intuitive, I guess." When Queen Bee approached Ladybug now, she didn't move away. Queen Bee took Ladybug's chin in her hand, so close that she could once again feel Ladybug's breath. "Who could've thought of that?" she murmured.

"Bee. Too close." Ladybug's voice was thick but yet she didn't move. In fact, she shyly looked up at Queen Bee. Queen Bee felt her heart burst into happiness.

"You didn't seem to mind that before," Queen Bee said in a low drawl. "I certainly didn't."

"You felt something in that kiss too?" Ladybug whispered, also hesitatingly.

"I think the kiss speaks for itself."

Ladybug looked dazed, which was a rarity. "Aww, is my presence too much for you, milady?" Queen Bee teased.

"N-no, I would feel this uncomfortable with anyone this close," Ladybug argued. "P-please back off, Queen Bee."

An idea struck Queen Bee. "Y'know, you can call me Rio."

Ladybug's eyes widened as if she had been struck by lightning. "You can't say that in public!" she hissed, visibly agitated.

Queen Bee didn't care. "As if there are people near us, anyway."

Ladybug decided to change the topic. "So you like me… I like you… that kiss wasn't just for work purposes…"

Queen Bee carefully tucked one strand of Ladybug's hair around her ear. Ladybug blushed but instead of getting nervous, she just looked at Queen Bee. With that expression Black Cat was familiar with. Ladybug was so _soft _and Queen Bee was melting.

"What's going to happen to us?" Queen Bee asked.

"... You want to date? You know the consequences, right?"

"Sure," Queen Bee agreed swiftly.

Ladybug's eyes flitted down. "You don't even know who I am."

"What if I don't need to? I know you're smart, you're sweet, you're suuuper serious- way too serious at times. And you're cute," Queen Bee added without shame. "You're like that in civilian form, aren't you? I like you, with or without the mask."

"... Thanks for saying that," Ladybug confessed. A smile broke on her face, and it was a genuine, beautiful, shining smile that made Queen Bee's knees weak.

"I think that if something happens to us, hopefully Black Cat and Reynard can try to diffuse any tension between us," Ladybug continued. "Hopefully this won't rip the squad apart."

"I will never do anything intentionally to hurt you," Queen Bee vowed.

"And I'll never want any damage be done to you as well," Ladybug said softly.

There was a pause as their new development sank in. Queen Bee wondered if they'd missed a step of confession, but they had kissed, and like she said, the kiss spoke for itself

"We should patrol," Ladybug broke the silence awkwardly. There was another second of hesitation, then she quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Queen Bee's cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Nakamura."

And as Ladybug hopped away, Queen Bee felt like the way she'd said her name was almost familiar, as if she'd heard it in another universe, but that awareness quickly drifted away like breeze. Queen Bee shook her head. She was probably overthinking.

"Thanks too, Ladybug."

Queen Bee joined her and together (they were together!), they leapt across the rooftops and started a new page of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Woweee this turned out to be long. I'm a bit awkward with writing Nakamura (especially from her POV) so I apologize for wonky characterization.  
I felt like I focused too much on Black Cat + Ladybug's old crush on him because that's what I'm used to writing :P (lmao my hetero mutual pining status quo).  
Also, Ladybug at the end reminds me of Kagami in Ikari Gozen (that episode was so wonderful and cleansed my skin, 12/10 would watch again). Awkward, yet well meaning.  
And UGH NAKAHAYAAAAAAA I LOVE THIS SHIP. You probably know me as a gigantic ChibaHaya stan but honestly?? Nakamura and Hayami deserve wayyy more content. I was internally screaming when I wrote their parts. And won't it be fun to have Hayami pining after Nakamura at school and have Queen Bee pining after Ladybug, and Hayami knows who Queen Bee is? Love square has evolved.  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this crossover and this rarepair! :D


End file.
